1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sprinkler system for watering a lawn, golf course, etc., and more particularly to a nozzle of the sprinkler system.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional sprinkler nozzle is generally capable of emitting water in a specific pattern and is therefore limited in its use. For this reason, various sprinkler nozzles must be ready on hand to meet the need of a situation in which the water emission must be brought about in various patterns. It is time-consuming and frustrating for a user to sort out a desired sprinkler nozzle. In addition, various sprinkler nozzles must be purchased at an additional cost and provided with an additional storage space.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a versatile sprinkler nozzle capable of emitting water in various patterns.
The sprinkler nozzle of the present invention comprises a main body, an inner cap, and an outer cap. The inner cap and the outer cap are held by the main body. The inner cap is provided with a plurality of water inlets of various forms, whereas the outer cap is provided with a plurality of water outlets of various forms and two closing holes. Through the cooperation of the water inlets of the inner cap with the water outlets and the closing holes of the outer cap, the sprinkler nozzle of the present invention is capable of emitting water in various patterns.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.